


Waiting for tonight

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Both have waited for tonight





	Waiting for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I love feedback  


* * *

He grabs her hand squeezes it. He wraps his hands on her petite frame \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" you are so beautiful\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he whispers placing his hot lips on her neck. He can taste her skin , salty sweet with a flowery scent , god she tastes yummy. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"mmm oh Josh \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she purrs putting and arm around his neck as well. They just won the election , and all he wanted to do was celebrate it with donnatella moss . \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" you have to Many clothes on\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she whispers feeling his hardness against her back. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" we should do something about that \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he replies to her . \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" yes we should \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she agrees letting go  
of his embrace , she starts undoing her shirt revealing that satin black bra , and oh god those breats so  
creamy and white and he can\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t take it anymore. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"I need to kiss them\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he moans and practically attacks them with his hot wet mouth. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" oh Josh\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she whimpers she grabs his reddish brown hair running her hands through them. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" bed now please\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she begs him. Hé smiles and gradiuadlly pushes her down on the bed. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" you have the most amazing breats I have ever seen\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he tells her so intensely. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" that feels so good!\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she moans his tounge dipping into her pink bright nipples as he takes her right breast in his mouth. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" mm how is it possible your breast taste so fucking good\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he moans while leaving slobby kisses all over those mountains of hers. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" Josh take it off \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she says barely breathing . \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" take what off\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he smirks at how badly she needs him. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" Joshua ! Pants off now \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she demands then blushes. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" yes ma\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'am\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he says smiling while trying to wiggle out of his pants , she helps him with his shirt to reveal an amazing chisled chest. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" have you been working out\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she asks kissing the bare chest of his that drives her mad. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" no \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he says plainly. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" come here \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she moans he pushes his body ontop of hers. He is in his boxers , she is in her skirt , he sees this as a problem. He rapidly removes that annoying skirt and is somewhat shocked to see she isn\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t wearing any panties . \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" your not wearing any ...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" his eyes widen   
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" better acces....\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she replies , god he needs her.   
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" Donna this isn\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t some campaign fling...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" why is he saying that he has the redlight of having sex with her , no strings but he knows it\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s more than that it\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s them. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" I was hoping you would say that .\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she cups his face in her hands.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" I need you more than anything Joshua these past months have been hell for me\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she whispers so fierce.   
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" god you have no idea Donna , how long I waited for this tonight...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he replies leaning in capturing her lips on his tounges swirling exploring more and more . \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" fuck me Josh please I want it so bad \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" the words just slip out of her mouth like air. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" hell yes\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he whispers taking off the boxers and pressing his hand to her mound. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" i havé a confession to make donnatella\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he smirks. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" what sort of confession \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she is eyeing him. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" I ugh never been with a blonde. And a woman who you know is ugh very smooth hairless down there\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he admits blushing himself. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"bullshit I\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'m your first blonde\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she asks laughing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" first and last \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he reminds her.   
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"josh your a blond virgin... Well I have a confession too..\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she tells him .  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" ya you never been with a man as dignified as myself\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he tells her.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"um no... I never been with a Jewish guy I hear some great things\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he laughs stroking her pussy god it feels like a babys buttom not a single piece of hair , this is one big turn on for him.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" Donna do you mind that I am older than you I mean I\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'m above 10 years older than you I don\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t want to make you feel\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he was silenced with a kiss. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" I find it incredibly sexy , that you and I are 15 years apart \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she whispers   
15 years\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he squeals   
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" relax I am a big girl now Josh \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she moans rubbing her hands all over his chest.he moans as a response. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" your so beautiful\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he whispers and begins to spread her legs open those legs that drive him mental. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" mmm please Josh I need you \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she moans impatiently . \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" I need you more\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he teases her with his head before entering her wet hot pussy. He rubs her clot fast with his thumb all the while pumping inside of her. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" oh fuck yes !\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she screams her head banging against the headboard. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" arggggg Donna \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he howls. God this is the feeling of being high , he can feel her muscles closing in and out of his body it takes less than a half of hour before he feels her milky liquid surround him as he comes , filling her up with his own milk. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" holy shit\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" he says after catching his breath.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" I know\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she pants playing with his hair his head on her chest. He kisses her breasts .  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" we should get some sleep tommorow big day\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" she says   
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" mmm yes we do , come here \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" hé pulls her closer wrapping his arms around her waist she feels his heart beat slow down and think no more waiting for tonight , this was just the beggining...


End file.
